Salah Paham
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Jadi kau yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou, hm?"/ "Eto, aku dan Ta- kun—" / "Jawab aku Hana!"/ "Kau tadi sengaja memotong pembicaraanku kan?"/ "Yang dia maksud itu Nami,"/ "A-aku dan Sei- kun …"/ bad summary/ RnR please, thank you :)/ Sequel from "Maaf"


**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tittle: **Salah Paham

**Pairing: **Akashi S. x OC

**Genre: **Drama, Hurt/comfort, Romance

**Rate: **T

**Summary:** "Jadi kau yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou, hm?"/ "Eto, aku dan Ta-_kun_—" / "Jawab aku Hana!"/ "Kau tadi sengaja memotong pembicaraanku kan?"/ "Yang dia maksud itu Nami,"/ "A-aku dan Sei-_kun_…"

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, Gaje, Membosankan, Monoton, dan kawan-kawannya yang lain…

_**FF ini kembali didedikasikan untuk Yuuki Hanami. Ini adalah sekuel dari FF aku yang judulnya 'Maaf'. Aku bikin sekuelnya karena sidoi yang minta.**_

Disini, ceritanya Akashi masih kelas 2 SMA dan nama SMAnya masih Teikou. Dan disini akan saya masukkan si _poker face,_ sebagai… tebak sendiri deh ya, juga satu sekolah sama Akashi.

**Happy Reading ^^**

**I Hope You Like it!**

**.**

** .**

**.**

Enam bulan sudah sejak Yuuki mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekarang ia sudah kembali bersekolah walaupun masih dengan menggunakan kursi roda. Hubungannya dengan Akashipun semakin membaik paska perjodohan antara Youna dan Akashi dibatalkan.

"Hana, sedang apa kau disini?" Akashi keluar dari permainan basketnya begitu melihat sang kekasih datang ke _gym_ sendirian.

"Ingin menyaksikanmu bermain," Jawab Yuuki sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu kesini?" Tanya Akashi, kemudian ia berjongkok didepan Yuuki.

"Aku datang sendiri."

Akashi menaikkan kedua alisnya kaget. "Harus berapa kali harus kubilang padamu Hana," Akashi mengela nafas. "Jika ingin kemana-kemana, harusnya kau hubungi aku," Ucapan Akashi Membuat Yuuki mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira tuan Akashi," Yuuki menjawil hidung Akashi. "Kalau hanya menuju ke _gym_, aku masih bisa sendiri."

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau kenapa-napa,"Akashi membuang wajahnya, takut kalau Yuuki menertawakan perkataannya barusan.

"Buktinya, aku sampai disini dengan selamat."

Akashi kembali menghela nafas. "Kau memang keras kepala," Gumamnya. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah belakang kursi roda Yuuki.

"Kau lebih keras kepala Tuan," Yuuki terkekeh.

"Hm," Jawab Akashi ambigu. Dan tanpa diperintah oleh gadis itu, Akashi langsung mendorong kursi roda itu ke bangku cadangan. Bermaksud membiarkan Yuuki menyaksikan ia bermain dari bangku cadangan.

.

.

.

Akashi berjalan cepat menuju kelas Yuuki. Ia terlambat untuk mengajak Yuuki makan siang dikarenakan tugasnya sebagai Ketua OSIS yang menumpuk belakangan ini. Dan ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak sempat mengajak gadis itu makan siang sampai waktu istirahat berakhir. Dan begitu Akashi sampai didepan pintu kelas Yuuki, ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya panas…

Yuuki kini tengah bercanda dengan seorang lelaki.

Mata Akashi memancarkan kilatan marah, kemudian ia menghampiri Yuuki dan lelaki itu.

"Sei-_kun_," Sapa Hana masih dengan wajah ceria. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari suasana hati Akashi saat ini.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou, hm?" Lelaki didepan Yuuki berdiri dihadapan Akashi. Kemudian menjulurkan tangannya. "Aku Himuro Tatsuya," Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

Akashi terdiam, memperhatikan lelaki bernama Himuro itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ah, benar. Kau pasti belum pernah melihatku ya."

Akashi masih diam.

"Keluargaku baru saja pindah ke Jepang, jadi aku adalah murid baru disini," Karena merasa Akashi tak akan membalas jabatan tangannya, Himuro menurunkan tangannya.

Akashi menatap Himuro tajam. Seolah berkata jangan-pernah-dekati-hana-lagi.

"Hei, Nami bisa kau suruh kekasihmu untuk berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" Himuro melirik Yuuki.

Akashi tertohok. Ia tak salah dengar, lelaki ini memanggil kekasihnya dengan nama kecil gadis itu?

"Sei-_kun_, Ta-_kun_ tak sejahat yang kau kira. Dia baik," Yuuki menoleh ke arah Akashi.

Dan bahkan, kekasihnya kini sudah memanggil nama lelaki itu dengan sebutan Ta-_kun_ yang Akashi tahu pasti itu diambil dari nama depan lelaki ini.

"Hm," Jawab Akashi. Suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau sekarang. "Sebaiknya kau bawa bentomu, kita akan makan diatap," Akashi menaruh bento Yuuki di pangkuan gadis itu. Kemudian memutar kursi roda Yuuki menuju arah sebaliknya.

"Sei-_kun_, tunggu…" Cegah Yuuki. Membuat Akashi membatalkan niatnya untuk melangkah.

"Hm?"

"Rencananya aku ingin menemani Ta-_kun_ keliling sekolah," Jawab Yuuki. "Tenang saja, Ta-_kun_ pasti akan menjagaku." Tambah Yuuki setelah Akashi tak merespon jawabannya barusan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan lelaki itu?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada yang amat sangat dingin pada Yuuki.

Yuuki diam sebentar, mencoba berfikir. "Eto, aku dan Ta-_kun_—"

"Nami, bisa kau temani aku sekarang? Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi," Potong Himuro sambil berdiri disamping kursi roda Yuuki.

"Sei-_kun_, maafkan aku. Tapi, makan bentounya besok saja ya? Ta-_kun_ sepertinya tak sabar ingin berkeliling sekolah," Yuuki menatap Akashi memohon.

Akashi kembali menatap tajam lelaki disebelah Yuuki. Ia bisa lihat lelaki itu tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Akashi ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Kau dengarkan apa kata Nami?" Himuro masih memasang wajah _malaikat_-nya.

"Hm," Akashi kemudian berjalan keluar kelas Yuuki. "Aku pergi ke kelas dulu," Pamitnya.

Yuuki hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Himuro kini mulai mendorong kursi roda Yuuki.

"Ta-_kun_," Panggil Yuuki ketika keduanya sudah mulai meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya?" Himuro memberhentikan kursi roda Yuuki.

"Kau tadi sengaja memotong pembicaraanku kan?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Pembicaraanmu yang mana?" Himuro mendekatkan kepalanya kekepala Yuuki.

"Haaahh, jangan pura-pura. Aku tahu kau masih bisa mengingatnya," Yuuki menjewer telinga Himuro.

"_Ittai_," Himuro menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Yuuki, lalu mengusap telinganya. Kemudian tertawa pelan. Membuat Yuuki heran.

"Hei, aku serius. Jangan tertawa," Yuuki menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetesnya saja," Himuro menghentikan tawanya.

"Maksudmu?" Yuuki tak mengerti.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Himuro mengusap kepala Yuuki. "Kau cukup rahasiakan hubungan kita kepada _Sei_-mu itu," Bisik Himuro.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Selidik Yuuki.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin mengetesnya saja," Himuro kembali mendorong kursi roda Yuuki.

"Aaaah, terserahmu saja," Yuuki menghela nafas.

Himuro tersenyum. "Kau memang…" Angin membuat kata-kata Himuro menguadara, "…ku yang pintar."

"Huh, kalau ada maunya saja kau memujiku seperti itu," Yuuki melipat tangannya didada.

Dan Himuro, ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

"Akashi-_san_, Akashi-_san_,"

Goyangan halus pada bahunya membuat Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya. "Aku ketiduran," Gumamnya sambil mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Maaf, bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Perpustakaan sebentar lagi akan tutup," Ucap penjaga perpustakaan sambil merapikan buku-buku yang ada disekeliling Akashi.

Akashi tak segera bangkit, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh perpustakaan.

Pukul 16.30.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia sudah tertidur diperpustakaan selama setengah jam rupanya. Dengan segera, ia mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar. Meninggalkan penjaga perpustakaan yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa menjemputku?"

Begitu Akashi keluar dari perpustakaan, ia mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya.

"Haah, baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi, malam ini kau harus menemaniku mengerjakan PR. Bagaimana?"

Karena rasa penasaran, Akashi berjalan mendekati sumber suara.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa bawa cemilan. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan PR tanpa cemilan,"

Akashi tertegun sesaat melihat sosok itu."Hana?" Gumamnya.

"Ta-_kun_ wa Hidoii!"

Mendengar nama Himuro disebut, Akashi langsung saja mendekati Yuuki dan merebut ponsel gadis itu.

"Sei-_kun_!" Yuuki mencoba meraih ponselnya.

"Untuk apa kau menelpon Tatsuya?" Tanya Akashi dingin. Ponsel Yuuki masih ia pegang.

"Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Yuuki ketus. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal karena Akashi telah merebut ponselnya.

"Jawab aku Hana!" Suara Akashi meninggi. Membuat Yuuki sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

"Aku sudah menjawabmu," Balas Yuuki.

"Aku memerlukan jawaban yang jelas. Bukan jawaban seperti itu!" Bentak Akashi, ia menatap Yuuki dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku hanya meminta Tatsuya untuk menjemputku, itu saja."

"Kenapa mesti menghubungi Tatsuya? Kau kan bisa menghubungiku!"

Yuuki terdiam. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengajak Akashi pulang. Tapi, karena ia melihat Akashi tertidur diperpustakaan, ia pun membatalkan niatnya untuk mengajak Akashi untuk pulang bersama.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih Tatsuya daripada aku?!" Pertanyaan Akashi membuat Yuuki tersadar dari lamunannya.

"B-bukan begitu… dengarkan penjelasanku—"

"Penjelasan apa lagi?! Semuanya sudah jelas!"

"Sei-_kun_, aku mohon… k-kau salah paham,"

"Salah paham katamu?" Akashi menaikkan bibir sebelah kanannya. "Kau mencintai Tatsuya kan?"

"A-aku tidak mungkin mencintainya. Aku dan Ta-_kun_ itu—"

"Sepertinya hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai disini,"

Yuuki membisu seketika. kata-kata Akashi barusan berhasil membuat dadanya menjadi sesak, disusul oleh matanya yang kini mulai memanas.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan pernah menggangu hidupku lagi," Ucap Akashi.

Seketika air mata Yuuki mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. "Sei-_kun_ no _Baka!"_ Teriak Yuuki. Ia membalik kursi rodanya dan meninggalkan Akashi yang mematung. Akashi melanggar janjinya, bukankah Akashi pernah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Yuuki lagi? Tapi lihat sekarang, lelaki dengan mata hetero itu kembali membuatnya menangis. Bukankah itu berarti Akashi telah berbohong padanya?

.

.

.

Sore itu, Akashi sedang berada di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang ada di Tokyo. Restoran itu adalah restoran yang biasa Akashi kunjungi bersama rekan-rekannya, dan juga kekasihnya, Yuuki.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal Yuuki, mereka berdua sudah tak bertegur sapa selama hampir sebulan. Akashi pun sering melihat Yuuki bersama Himuro. Dan ia bisa lihat, Himuro mengurus Yuuki dengan sabar dan telaten.

Apa itu berarti Himuro juga menyukai Yuuki? Lalu apakah ia dan Yuuki masih bisa dikatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih sesudah insiden beberapa minggu lalu?

Bahkan, otak jenius Akashipun bisa menjadi setara dengan Aomine jika ia memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Akashi mengaduk _lemon tea_-nya. Memikirkan Yuuki membuatnya sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk menyeruput sedikit barang _lemon tea_ yang suhunya sudah mulai naik, lima buah es yang tadi ada didalam gelas kini sudah menghilang, membaur dengan cairan kecoklatan _lemon tea_ itu.

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela. Melihat orang berlalu lalang didepan café sepertinya lebih menarik bagi Akashi ketimbang hanya melamun sambil mengaduk-ngaduk _lemon tea_ yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Dan matanya menangkap satu sosok yang ia kenal…

"Tatsuya?" Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Akashi menyipitkan matanya, memastikan jika ia tak salah lihat. "Dan siapa perempuan itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Akashi menjadi tak enak. Ia bisa merasakan ada suatu hubungan khusus diantara Himuro dan gadis disampingnya. Kalau begitu…

Bagaimana nasib Yuuki?

Akashi berdiri, lalu dengan cepat ia meninggalkan restoran dan berlari menghampiri Himuro dan gadis itu. Tangannya terkepal, bersiap memberi lelaki tak tahu diri itu pelajaran.

"Ah, ini merupakan—"

_Buagh!_

Satu pukulan yang dilayangkan Akashi berhasil mendarat di pipi Himuro. Membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Tatsuya— Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gadis disamping Tatsuya berjongkok dan membantu lelaki itu berdiri.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu padaku?! Seharusnya kau tanyakan hal itu padanya," Akashi menunjuk Himuro yang kini sedang susah payah untuk berdiri.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Gadis disamping Himuro.

"Ya Alex. Aku mengenalnya," Jawab Himuro sambil membersihkan darah disudut bibirnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Alex itu menoleh ke arah Akashi dan Himuro secara bergantian. Baru saja gadis itu ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Akashi sudah menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Kau seharusnya malu Tatsuya," Ucapnya. "Hana itu mencintaimu, dan kau malah bermesraan bersama gadis lain dibelakangnya."

"Mencintaiku?" Himuro mengerutkan kening, sepertinya lelaki dengan julukan _pokerface_ ini sudah tahu alasan Akashi memukulnya tanpa sebab seperti ini.

"Hana? Siapa itu Tatsuya?" Tanya Alex.

"Yang dia maksud itu Nami," Himuro memasukkan tangan ke sakunya. "Dia Akashi Seijuurou. Kekasih Nami yang ku ceritakan padamu."

Akashi tertegun, jadi gadis disebelah Himuro ini sudah tahu tentang Yuuki?

"Nami itu adalah adik sepupuku," Ucap Himuro. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kami hanya berbeda tiga bulan. Dan ibuku adalah kakak dari ayah Nami," Jelas Himuro tanpa ditanya Akashi. "Itulah yang membuat nama keluargaku berbeda dengan nama keluarga Nami." Jeda sejenak. "Eto… Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Semua ini diluar dugaanku."

Akashi terdiam. Jadi, selama ini Yuuki dan Himuro hanya sepupu? Jujur, setelah mendengar penjelasan Himuro barusan entah kenapa ada suatu kelegaan luar biasa yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Sepertinya, selama ini kau sudah salah paham menafsirkan hubungan Nami-_chan_ dan Tatsuya," Alex melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Ya," Akashi mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau segera minta maaf Akashi," Saran Himuro. "Kau tahu, semenjak insiden beberapa minggu lalu, Nami terlihat sangat uring-uringan. Ia tak mau pergi keluar kamar kecuali bila kupaksa."

Oh Tuhan! Akashi benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Kalau kau ingin menemuinya, kau bisa menemui Nami dirumahnya," Ucap Tatsuya seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Akashi.

"Tenang saja, kami baru saja habis dari rumah Nami-_chan_. Mengantarkan beberapa cemilan untuknya," Tambah Alex.

"Hm," Akashi membalik badannya. Dan berlari meninggalkan Alex dan juga Himuro.

"Haaah, kuharap hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti semula," Himuro merangkul Alex.

"Aku yakin Akashi bisa menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan Nami-_chan_," Alex tersenyum ke arah Himuro.

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar," Sahut Yuuki begitu ia mendengar bel rumahnya ditekan. Kemudian, ia menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju pintu dan membuka pintu itu. "Maaf telah— Sei-_kun_?" Yuuki kaget sesaat. Namun, setelah ia sadar itu adalah Akashi, Yuuki langsung menutup pintu rumahnya dengan cepat. Tapi, ia kalah gesit dengan pergerakan Akashi. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas kejadian minggu lalu," Akashi berjongkok didepan kursi roda Yuuki. Dengan cepat, Yuuki menundukkan kepalanya. Enggan menatap iris hetero yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?" Yuuki merutuki dirinya yang sebenarnya merasa senang atas kedatangan Akashi. Jujur, ia rindu dengan lelaki ini.

"Aku sudah mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Tatsuya," Akashi menggenggam tangan Yuuki. "Tatsuya memberitahuku bahwa kalian adalah sepupu."

Yuuki berusaha melepas tangan Akashi. "Le-lepaskan!"

"Hana, lihat aku," Suruh Akashi tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Yuuki.

Yuuki masih enggan menatap Akashi.

Perlahan, tangan Akashi menyentuh dagu Yuuki dan mengangkat kepala gadis itu. "Lihat aku."

Mau tak mau Yuuki menatap iris hetero itu. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Rasa rindu yang terpendam selama beberapa minggu itu akhirnya meluap hanya dengan menatap iris hetero itu. Membuat air mata Yuuki tanpa sadar turun mengaliri pipinya dan tangan Akashi yang sedang memegang dagunya. "Aku merindukanmu," Yuuki akhirnya mengakui.

"Maafkan aku."

Tanpa Akashi sadari, Yuuki menarik tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat. Sehingga tubuh Akashi pun jatuh kedalam pelukan Yuuki. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Akashi melepas pelukan Yuuki. "Aku harap kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi. Yuuki Hanami," Akashi mengusap air mata Yuuki.

"Kita memang sepasang kekasih bukan?" Yuuki terkekeh.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuuki. Mempertipis jarak diantara keduanya. Baik Yuuki maupun Akashi memejamkan mata mereka. Perlahan hidung mereka pun mulai bersentuhan. Mereka berdua pun bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas masing-masing. Dan Semakin dekat… semakin dekat…

"Akashi-_kun_?"

Pertanyaan dari arah belakang Akashi membuat keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Mo-Momoi-_chan_," Yuuki mendorong wajah Akashi dengan gugup.

"Heeee? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Selidik Momoi. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"A-aku dan Sei-_kun_…"

"huh, menganggu saja," Akashi berdiri. kemudian menarik kursi roda Yuuki masuk ke rumah. Lalu, menutup pintu rumah Yuuki.

Momoi mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali. Perlu waktu setidaknya dua puluh detik bagi Momoi untuk mencerna peristiwa yang ia lihat tadi. Sampai ia tersadar…

"Jadi Akashi-_kun_ dan Yuu-_chan_ sudah kembali bersatu?!"

.

.

.

**END**

A/N : Bwah/mengibaskan rambut gaya Haruka Nanase/ Akhirnya sekuel yang diminta Na-_chan_ selese juga :3 maaf ya Na-_chan_ kalau sekuelnya aku post kelamaan. Soalnya masih ada project FF lain yang harus ku selesaikan. Ehehe…

Oke, untuk para readers dan Na-_chan_, gimana sekuel ini? Akashi sama Himuronya sudah kelewat OOC kan yak? Alur ceritanya nggak nyambung kan yak? Membosankan yak? Monoton lagi yak? Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf banget kalau FF buatanku lagi-lagi belum bisa memuaskan para readers dan Na-_chan_. Aku juga sangat berterimakasih sama yang udah review, follow, sama fav FF aku yang sebelumnya. FFku tidak akan berarti jika tidak ada para readers semua! Arigatou na Minna-san!

Terimakasih juga buat Na-_chan_ yang udah ngasih inspirasi untuk sekuel ini. Dan maaf kalau sekuelnya nggak sesuai harapan Na-_chan. _Para readers tolong reviewnya ya :) Review readers sangat berharga buat aku, supaya aku bisa menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih! Jaaa ;)


End file.
